The present invention relates to a method for controlling a laundry dryer including a fan motor for driving a drying air stream fan with a variable speed. Further, the present invention relates to a laundry dryer including an air stream circuit with a drying air stream fan and a laundry drum.
The rotation speeds of the laundry drum and the drying air stream fan are typically adapted to a maximum amount of load inside the laundry drum. In practice, the real amount of load in the laundry drum is lower than the maximum amount of load in the most cases. The drying cycle is negatively affected, when the laundry drum contains a smaller amount of laundry. Therefore, it would be advantageous to adapt the drying cycle to the real amount of the laundry inside the laundry drum.